Content described in this part merely provide background information related to embodiments of the present invention, and do not configure a conventional art.
A mobile communication terminal has departed from the scope of a conventional simple communication device or an information provision device and has become an essential product of a modern person according to developments of a mobile communication network and a terminal specification, and is evolving as a total entertainment device. Particularly, miniaturization and weight lightening of the mobile communication terminal which is the essential product of the modern person are achieved by continuous development, and also a mobile communication terminal including various functions is becoming a complex mobile communication terminal.
The mobile communication terminal can provide a bar code recognition function, and a bar code which is attached to a product and can be recognized as product information is helpfully being used for automatically arranging sales documents by being read by a bar code scanner included in a cash register or a point of sales (POS) system of a large scale store. A code system is expanded from a one-dimensional arrangement to a two-dimensional arrangement, information capable of being loaded therein is rapidly increasing, and the scope of use is gradually expanding.
Particularly, various electronic payment methods using a bar code by using bar code provision technology in the mobile communication terminal are being attempted, but in order to perform an electronic payment using near field communication (NFC), there are a problem in that a hardware change of the mobile communication terminal is required and an affiliated store payment terminal should be replaced, and accordingly, a bar code in which the hardware change of the mobile communication terminal is not required and a bar code scanner which is already being used can be utilized for recognition of products has been coming into wide use for the electronic payment.
However, in the electronic payment using a bar code, there is a disadvantage in which security is decreased in comparison with NFC, and in order to solve such a disadvantage, a one-time bar code having a short valid time has been developed and applied, but even in an electronic payment using a one-time bar code, another user can perform a payment using a captured bar code after capturing a bar code through a capture function of a mobile communication terminal, cases in which the mobile communication terminal is infected with a malicious code, etc. and personal information is stolen are increasing since it is difficult to differentiate a captured bar code and an original bar code with the naked eye, and thus a risk of an illegal payment is also increasing.